The Rescuers Down Under Credits
Opening Logos * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Credits * Walt Disney Pictures Presents * "The Rescuers Down Under" * Produced in association with Silver Screen Partners IV * With the Voice Talents of: Bob Newhart, Eva Gabor, John Candy, Tristan Rogers, Adam Ryen, Wayne Robson * and George C. Scott as McLeach * Animation Screenplay by: Jim Cox, Karey Kirkpatrick, Byron Simpson, Joe Ranft * Music by: Bruce Broughton * Produced by: Thomas Schumacher * Directed by: Hendel Butoy and Mike Gabriel Ending Credits * Associate Producer: Kathleen Gavin * Edited by: Michael Kelly * Art Direction: Maurice Hunt * Suggested by Characters Created by: Margery Sharp * Story Supervisor: Joe Ranft * Storyboarding: Ed Gombert, Gary Trousdale, Chris Sanders, Brenda Chapman, Roger Allers, Will Finn, Glen Keane, Robert Lence, Vance Gerry, Kirk Wise, Kelly Asbury * Supervising Animators: Glen Keane, Mark Henn, Russ Edmonds, David Cutler, Ruben A. Aquino, Nik Ranieri, Ed Gombert, Anthony DeRosa, Kathy Zielinski, Duncan Marjoribanks, Jorgen Klubien * Character Animators: James Baxter, Ron Husband, Will Finn, Dave Burgess, Alex Kupershmidt, Chris Bailey, Michael Cedeno, Rick Farmiloe, Jacques Muller, Dave Pruiksma, Rejean Bourdages, Roger Chiasson, Ken Duncan, Joe Haidar, Ellen Woodbury, Jorgen Klubien, Geefwee Boedoe, Barry Temple, David P. Stephan, Chris Wahl, Larry White, Brigitte Hartley, Doug Krohn, Phil Young, Tom Roth, Leon Joosen, Don Judge * Layout Supervisor: Dan Hansen * Key Layouts: Rasoul Azadani, Bill Perkins * Layout: Karen Keller, Robert Walker * Background Supervisor: Lisa Keene * Backgrounds: Jim Coleman, Donald A. Towns, Doug Ball, Philip Phillipson, Cristy Maltese, Dean Gordon, Tom Woodington, Diana Wakeman, Robert Stanton, Michael Humphries, Tia Kratter, Joseph Binggeli * Special Effects: Joseph C. Pepe * Effects Supervisor: Randy Fullmer * Effects Animators: Ted C. Kierscey, David A. Bossert, Kelvin Yasuda, Mark Myer, Eusebio Torres, Christine Harding, Barry Cook, Glenn Chaika, Mark Dindal * Clean-Up Supervisor: Richard Hoppe * Supervising Character Leads: Bill Berg, Brian Clift, Renee Holt, Emily Jiuliano, Martin Korth, Vera Pacheco * Character Leads: Debra Armstrong-Holmes, Jesus Cortes, Margie Daniels, Nancy Kniep, Kaaren Lundeen, Dan Tanaka, Stephan Zupkas, Alex Topete * Character Keys: Bette Isis Baker, Dorothea Baker Paul, Tom Bancroft, Philo Barnhart, Wes Chun, Kent Culotta, Lou Dellarosa, Marcia Kimura Dougherty, Sam Ewing, Tom Ferriter, Trey Finney, Gail Frank, Daniel A. Gracey, Ray Harris, Tracy Mark Lee, Margaret Nichols, Lori M. Noda, Jennifer Oliver, Gilda Palinginis, Natasha Dukelski Selfridge, Alan Simpson, Dave Suding, Jane Tucker, Lureline Weatherly * Assistants: Scott Anderson, Carl Bell, Susan Craig, James Davis, Lee Dunkman, Teresa Eidenbock, Michael Genz, Karen Hardenbergh, Johan Klingler, Terrey Legrady, Steve Lubin, Teresa Martin, Brian B. McKim, Mike McKinney, Terry Naughton, Eric Pigors, Pres Romanillos, Juliet Stroud, Peggy Tonkonogy, Marshall Toomey, Marianne Tucker, Susan Zytka, Kathleen M. Bailey, Judith Barnes * Character Design/Visual Development: Chris Sanders, Kevin Lima, Bruce Zick, Kelly Asbury, Glen Keane, Duncan Marjoribanks, Chris Buck, Kevin Donoghue, Gay Lawrence, Valerio Ventura, Gil Hung * Featuring the Voice Talents of: ** Bernard - Bob Newhart ** Miss Bianca - Eva Gabor ** Wilbur - John Candy ** Jake - Tristan Rogers ** Cody - Adam Ryen ** McLeach - George C. Scott ** Frank - Wayne Robson ** Krebbs - Douglas Seale ** Joanna and Additional Special Vocal Effects - Frank Welker ** Chairmouse/Dr. Mouse - Bernard Fox ** Red - Peter Firth ** Baitmouse - Billy Barty ** Francois - Ed Gilbert ** Faloo/Cody's Mother - Carla Meyer ** Nurse Mouse - Russi Taylor ** Airport Captain and Radio Announcer - Peter Greenwood ** French Mouse - Phil Proctor ** International Mice - Mickie McGowan * Production Manager: Sarah McArthur * Color Models Supervisor: Karen Comella * Animation Checking Supervisor: Janet Bruce * Scene Planning Supervisor: Ann Tucker * Ink & Paint Manager: Gretchen Maschmeyer Albrecht * Final Check/Paint Supervisor: Hortensia M. Casagran * Digitizing Camera Supervisor: Robyn L. Roberts * Computer Animation: Tina Price, Andrew Schmidt * Computer Animation Engineers: Scott F. Johnston, Mary Jane Turner * Computer Animation Assistants: Linda Bel, Thomas Cardone, Gregory Griffith * Animating Assistants: Aaron Blaise, Bob Bryan, Michael Show, Mike Nguyen, Brad Kuha, Broose Johnson, Tony Bancroft, Cynthia Overman, Dan Boulos * Layout Assistants: Michael Bond O'Mara, Fred Craig, Mac George, Andre Clavel, Anthony Christov, Tom Shannon, David Gardner, Bob Smith, Bruce Zick, Daniel Hu, Mitchell Bernal, Mark Wallace * Assistant Backgrounds: Debbie Du Bois, Serge Michaels * Color Models Assistant: Penny Coulter * BlueSketch: Roxy Steven, Madlyn Zusmer O'Neill * Assistant Effects Animators: Dan Chaika, John Tucker, Mabel Gesner, Steve Starr, Allen Blyth, Mark Barrows, Allen Stovall, Jeff Dutton, Kevin Turcotte, Margaret Craig-Chang, Hae Sook Hwang, Lee Crowe, Rob Bekuhrs, James R. Tooley * Airbrush: John Emerson * Breakdowns/Inbetweens: Beverly Adams, Janet Heerhan Kwon, Noreen Beasley, Gordon Bellamy, Phil Boyd, Inna Chon, Robert O. Corley, Tony Craig, Vincent DeFrances, Wendie Lynn Fischer, James Fujii, Susan Gal, Richard Green, Peter A. Gullerud, Edward Gutierrez, Michael Hazy, Grant Hiestand, Ken Hettig, Todd Hoff, Allison Hollen, Mark Kennedy, Christine Lawrence, Laura Nichols, Matt Novak, Ed Olson, Gary D. Payne, Karen Rosenfield, Marty Schwartz, Donald Selders, Kevin M. Smith, Bryan M. Sommer, Michael Swofford, David Teague, Bill Thinnes, Jane Misek, Elizabeth S. Watasin, Dan Wawrzaszek, Wendy Werner * Effects Breakdown/Inbetweens: Cynthia Neill Knizek, Masa Oshiro, Peter DeMund, Kennard Betts, Tony West * Effects Graphics: Bernie Gagliano * Animation Checking: Gina Bradley, Susan Burke, Madlyn Zusmer O'Neill, Karen S. Paat, Gary G. Shafer, Mavis Shafer, Barbara Wiles * Production Administrator: Dennis Edwards * Assistant Production Manager: Dorothy McKim * Assistant Production Manager/Layout/Retakes: Allison Abbate * Assistant Production Manager/Clean-Up: Susan Blanchard * Assistant Production Manager/Effects: Brett Hayden * Assistant Production Manager/Backgrounds/Color Models/Animation Check: Pam Coats * Assistant Production Manager/Editorial: Tim Christenson * Production Manager Florida Unit: Tim O'Donnell * Camera Manager: Joe Jiuliano * Film Recorder Coordinator: Ariel Velasco Shaw * Digital Production System Development: Randy Cartwright, David Coons, Lem Davis, Scot Greenidge, Don Gworek, James D. Houston, Mark R. Kimball, Dylan Kohler, Michael K. Purvis, Marty Prager, David F. Wolf * Technical Director: Edward Kummer * Technical Support: Michael C. Bolds, Randy Fukuda, Pradeep Hiremath, Carlos Quinonez, Grace H. Shirado, Michael Sullivan * Pixar: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Ace * Production Secretary: Pam Waterman * Production Assistants: Charlie Desrochers, Patricia Hicks, Eric Lee, Jill Prestigiacomo, Dale A. Smith, Eric Stern, Kevin Wade, Bruce Grant Williams * Production Accountants: Dennis Park, Suzi Vissotzky * Scene Planning: Geoff Schroeder, Richard T. Sullivan * Scene Planning Assistant: Donna Weir * Character Sculptures: Ruben Procopio * Titles Designed by: Dan Perri * Ink and Paint Assistant Manager: Chris Hecox * Digitizing Mark-Up: Gina Wootten * Xerox Processor: Albert Francis Moore * Color Stylist: Elrene Cowan * Line Repair: Angelika R. Katz * Digitizing Camera Operators: Jo Ann Breuer, Karen N. China, Bob Cohen, Lynnette E. Cullen, Cindy Garcia, Kent Gordon, Sherri Vandoli * Assistant Paint Supervisors: Leslie Ellery, Rhonda Hicks, Ann Marie Sorenson * Paint Mark-Up: Tania Burton, Tanya Moreau, Irma Velez * Painting: Joyce Alexander, Phyllis Bird, Russell Blandino, Bonnie Blough, Sherrie Cuzzort, Phyllis Estelle Fields, Paulino, Carolyn Guske, Anne Hazard, Karen Hepburn, David Karp, Monica Albracht Marroquin, Harlene Mears, Beth Ann McCoy-Gee, Teri N. McDonald, Charlene D. Miller, Deborah Jane Mooneyham, Karen Lynne Nugent, Leyla C. Amaro-Pelaez, Bruce Phillipson, Nellie Rodriguez, Carmen Sanderson, Heidi Woodward Shellhorn, Fumiko Roche Sommer, Roxanne M. Taylor, Britt-Marie Van Der Nagel, Susan Wileman * Final Check: Saskia Raevouri * Compositing: James "JR" Russell, David J. Rowe * Film Recorder Operator: Christopher Gee * Additional Voices: Charlie Adler, Jack Angel, Vanna Bonta, Peter Greenwood, Marii Mak, Mickie McGowan, Patrick Pinney, Phil Proctor * Casting by: Mary V. Buck, C.S.A. and Susan Edelman, C.S.A. * Additional Editing: Mark Hester, Chuck Williams * Supervising Music Editor: Kathleen Fogarty-Bennett * Music Editing: Segue Music * First Assistant Editor: Paul Murphy * Assistant Editors: James Melton, Scot Scalise, Deirdre Hepburn, Karen Wanderman * Music Scoring Mixers: Robert Fernandez, Armin Steiner * Original Score Recorded and Mixed at: Warner Bros. Studio Facilities * Orchestrations by: John Debney, Brad Dechter, Ira Hearshen, Mark McKenzie, Don Nemitz * Additional Orchestrations by: Mark Watters * Orchestra Conducted by: Bruce Broughton * Music Mixer: Chris Dibble * Music Contractors: Tonia Davall, Sandy DeCrescent * Music Preparation: Jo Ann Kane, Steven L. Smith * Singer: Joe Bennett * Musicians: Joe Bennett · Lead Guitar, Bill Booth, Joseph Alan Johnson, Alan Kaplan, Charlie Loper & Craig Ware · Trombone, Tom Boyd · Oboe Soloist, Steve Becknell, David Duke, Brian O'Connor, James Thatcher & Brad Warnaar · French Horn, Burnette Dillon, Donald Green, Mario Guarneri, Warren Luening, Malcolm McNab & Roy Poper · Trumpet, George Doering · Instrumental, Louise Di Tullio & Ethmer Roten · Flute, Tommy Johnson · Tuba * Supervising Sound Editors: Louis L. Edemann, Paul Timothy Carden * Sound Editors, David A. Arnold, Fred Judkins, Doug Jackson, Leonard Geschke, M.P.S.E., Craig Jaeger, Nils C. Jensen, Bob O'Brien, Suhail F. Kafity * ADR Editor: Larry Singer * ADR Mixer: Doc Kane * Assistant Sound Editor: Angie Luckey * Processed Sound Effects: Mel Neiman, Alan Howarth * Apprentice Sound Editor: Robert Morrisey * Foley by: TAJ Soundworks * Foley Artists: Kevin Bartnof, Gregg Barbanell, Zane D. Bruce, Ken Dufva, Catherine Harper, Gary A. Hecker, Scott Hecker, Ellen Heuer, Hilda Hodges, J. Daniel L. 'Dickenson' O'Connell, Richard Partlow, John Roesch, Joseph T. Sabella * Didgeridoo by: Adam Rudolph * Foley Mixers: James Ashwill, John T. Cucci, Nerses Gezalyan, Marilyn Graf, Greg Orloff, Randy Singer, Lee Tinkham * Recordist: Mary Jo Lang * Re-Recorded at: Buena Vista Sound * Re-Recording Mixers: Terry Porter, C.A.S., Mel Metcalfe, David J. Hudson * Dialogue Recordist: Jefff Sheridan * Production Secretary/Florida Unit: Barbara J. Poirier * Production Assistants/Florida Unit: Kevin L. Briggs, Beth Ann Collins, Matthew Garbera, Janet McLaurin, Paul Steele * Production Accountant/Florida Unit: Darrell L. Brown * Animation Camera Supervisor: John Cunningham * Animation Camera: John D. Aardal, Chris Beck, Mary Lescher, Gary W. Smith, Chuck Warren * Camera Operators: Ron Jackson, David Link, Elias Macute * Dolby Stereo Consultant: Steve F.B. Smith * Process Lab: Joe Parra, John White, Joe Holmes, Rick Engels * Live Action Reference: Barry O'Neill * Video Crew: David Weiss, Al Vasquez, Pat Ferraioli * Projection: Don Henry * Negative Cutting: Buena Vista Negative Cutting · Theresa Repola Mohammed * Colorist: Joe Parisella * Color Timers: Bud Broughton, Phil Downey, Phil Hetos, Ron Sanders, Jim Schurmann, Tom Shaffer, Ed Weyer * Sound Reader: James Melton * Special Thanks to: San Diego Zoo and San Diego Wild Animal Park, Peregrine Fund, Inc., Boise, Idaho, Craig Bolles * Database for New York City Skyline * Courtesy of Skidmore, Owings & Merrill * Illustrations: Rick Law * Studio Executive: Max Howard * Additional Production Services Provided by: Disney MGM Studios Theme Park, Lake Buena Vista, Florida * Digital Film Recorders by: Celco, Constantine Engineering Laboratories Company * Songs ** "Black Slacks" *** Written by Joe Bennett and The Sparkletones *** Performed by Joe Bennett and The Sparkletones *** Courtesy of MCA Records ** "Waltzing Matilda" *** Written by A.B. Paterson and Marie Cowan * Titles and Opticals by: Pacific Title * Prints by: Technicolor® * Dolby Stereo® In Selected Theatres * No. 30790 Motion Picture Association of America * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L. - C.I.O. * Produced and Distributed on Eastman Film * This Motion Picture was Created by: Walt Disney Pictures * © MCMXC The Walt Disney Company · All Rights Reserved * Distributed by: Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Closing Logos * Walt Disney Pictures Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:ABC Category:Disney Category:Walt Disney Classics Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:The Classics Walt Disney Home Video Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Category:Silver Screen Partners IV